


Phantasma Magica (Podfic)

by Ciestess



Series: Phantasma Magica [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Crossover, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: Clockwork and the Observants send Danny to Hogwarts on a special mission.But, cryptic as ever, that Old Stopwatch never actually told him what would happen on it!!!“All you need to do right now, Daniel, is stay focused on your mission. And remember, the-”“‘The Lions with the time-turner, lightning-bolt scar, and hair like fire are friends; watch out for the rat; and the black dog is not a threat.’Yeah, you’ve only repeated that a few dozen times today.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantasma Magica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761557) by [Ciestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess). 



> This fanfic is a crossover between the Harry Potter book series and the Danny Phantom AU “Time’s Apprentice” by Atrieisan on deviantart ([check out her comic](https://www.deviantart.com/atrieisan/gallery/43975594/Time-s-Apprentice) \-- her artwork is beautiful!)
> 
> You can find this fanfic here, as well as on:
> 
> [Fanfiction.net/~ciestess](https://www.fanfiction.net/~ciestess)  
> [Deviantart.com/Ciestess](https://www.deviantart.com/ciestess)  
> [CiestessDE.Tumblr.com](https://ciestessde.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> Also, if you like my writing, you should check out my other series: “One-Shot Wednesdays” where I write a requested short story every week, and (once it's finished) my original series called “Crossroad of Infinity.” (If you want to know more about that, you can check out [my website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/).)
> 
> Finally, I want to thank everyone who helped beta this story, including Jay. Bloodworth ([@jaywrites101](https://jaywrites101.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr). Not to mention the AWESOME UNNAMED PERSON WHO VOICED THIS PODFIC!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

[Download/Play Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_FCj80qpqapPYRaWf_5Ji-QxZCAxGy3f/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter Length --> 17 mins, 48 secs 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter was just redone 25 Dec. 2019. More, I hear, is coming soon!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Download/Play Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12F3lddBSda8C4Or-1nJEcFIUp67FOF7L/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter Length --> 11 mins 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This podfic chapter redone and posted Jan. 9th, 2020]


	3. Chapter 3

[Download/Play Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hfnH-LQUQtE_8PzuzfPuCVYX4HUygyQf/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter Length --> 19 mins, 42 secs 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice acting for Peeves in this chapter is just... so good.  
> I-I can't. I just.
> 
> ... Have I mentioned how grateful I am to the VA for doing this?


End file.
